


Sunday Morning

by aam5ever



Series: The Tales of Risewood [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sleepy Sunday mornings, song mention, this is the purest of fluff it's like cotton candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sunday morning, rain is falling...<br/>...steal some covers, share some skin..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cute idea, combined with rare ship and my favorite song? Gotta love it!

“Jon?” Ryan called upstairs. There was no sound, except for the rain making music on his roof, and he raised an eyebrow. He swore that he was still up there...

Ever since Ryan and Jon had declared their relationship officially, the artist had been staying over at his ever since. Last night was a movie night, and they watched the Transformers series (at least, until they both passed out in the middle of the third one). Ryan knew that Jon was pretty dead-tired last night, but he couldn’t still be in bed... could he?

Climbing the stairs, he entered his room to find the man, hair over his eyes, softly snoring underneath the sheets. He was shirtless, his soft, pale skin seen without covers hiding it. Jon slept on his belly, his back gently moving up and down as he breathed. Outside, the rain fell a bit more harshly, and you could hear thunder rumbling.

Ryan leaned against the doorframe, arms folded. “He looks peaceful.” He said to himself, tilting his head and smiling softly before going to tap on the man’s shoulder.

Once he did, Jon’s snoring abruptly stopped and he slowly blinked his eyes open. “Hey.” Jon looked concerned at first before looking up at Ryan. The sight of the man made him lazily smirk.

“What?” He whined, turning over again. “I’m sleeping.”

“You should get something to eat, don’t you think?”

Jon’s stomach growled for sustenance.

“Nah.” Jon still said afterwards, closing his eyelids once more. 

Ryan rolled his eyes before trying to pull Jon out of the bed manually. "C'mon... you... have to... get up!" He tugged and tugged, but the man stayed in the bed more or less. Ryan sighed, hands on his hips. "You're such a baby."

Jon only moaned in response.

The man standing tried to pull Jon out of bed once more, but Jon quickly responded with pulling him down too. Ryan, surprised, lost his footing and landed on the bed, or more accurately, on Jon.

"Jesus, Jon..." He chuckled, rolling to the side of the bed that was usually his. "It's just a morning."

Jon mumbled something that sounded like "Sunday morning...". His hair was in the way of his eyes once again, and Ryan moved it with a soft touch. Jon smirked. "That feels good..." Was what the other man could make out, so he kept on massaging Jon's head, combing his hands through the dark locks.

"You're like a puppy at all times..." Ryan pointed out. This made Jon laugh a little, his voice still deep from being sleepy. The rain made for a soothing soundtrack to their morning, thunder occasionally booming, but not disturbing either of them. 

Ryan felt himself getting a little tired, combing through Jon's hair slower. Jon's eyes half opened, their blue eyes meeting. 

"Drivin' slow on Sunday morning..." Jon sung a little verse.

Ryan finished it.

"And I never want to leave."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
